Beyond Ice
by gleekymcgrey
Summary: Trapped in the past, and deprived of what she truly deserve. Temperance Brennan is't kidding when she says he's the one who needs protecting. Secrets are meant to be unraveled at some point. SET POST 100th episode. Give it a try :  B&B all the way.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes:** Why, hello there! Thank you for checking out my new fanfic, _**"Beyond Ice".**_ I know this has been done before, but I think I have twist. Let me know what you think through reviews, please? A happy writer always makes a speedy and inspired writer. Thank you!

**ASDFGHJKL Boneheads! The premiere is just…priceless!**

So here it goes :)

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"_Look, I want to give this a shot," His eyes spoke of so much emotion. Like knives, they pierced her soul, and a part of her came crumbling to the ground, the only part she thought strong and intact. For a moment she thought her heart skipped a beat. _

"_You mean us?" she hoped it wasn't what he meant. Booth was someone special, but no…she couldn't risk him. He nodded in affirmative. No, Booth. "No…"_

_**Think, and think fast Temperance.**__ She thought to herself, "No, the FBI won't let us work together anymore if we're a couple..," her words were closed off too soon, when he inched closer to her, all the while, whispered words of objection continued to escape his stern, desperate lips. One second, his hands were on his waist, the next, his lips were on hers. _

_If she believed in magic, she would've believed that it was…magic. And it felt much, much magical than that. Carefree as the wind, she surrendered herself to him, but it wasn't long until the painful reality knocked sense into her. __**No, this is wrong. I can't harm him. I've done enough…**_

_Even if it hurt more than she could ever imagine, she pushed him away from her,_

"_No, No!" along with gentle raps on his broad, well-toned chest. _

_The eyes that were once warm, and reassuring were now a reflection of what he was feeling; pain, and anger. With each passing second, that anger grew, and grew…_

"_Why?"—he demanded, "Why?"_

"_You thought you're protecting me,"—__**don't say the truth**__—"…but you're the one who needs protecting,"_

_His brows furrowed slightly in confusion, "Protecting from what?"_

"_From me!"—she countered, if this conversation went further, she could've sworn she'd ever survive. For the first time, Brennan couldn't look through the eyes of her partner; her best companion. "I don't have your kind of open heart…"_

"God, Brennan; you're soaking!"—Angela's touch brought her back to reality, only to find her shirt soaked in her own sweat. Her gaze met her best friend's, and took the face towel Angela offered. "Are you alright? I've been asking you this for days, and I haven't had a serious and true answer. I'm starting to worry about you."

She raised an eyebrow defensively, "Yeah,"—and buried herself in denial by pretending to be reorganizing her already perfect, polished desk.

"Brennan," Angela feigned disbelief, "I know you. And I'm pretty sure I know Booth, too."

"What made you think Booth has something to do with anything?"—she stopped on her tracks, the only thing Angela needed to prove her conclusion right.

"So something happened between you and Booth," Angela concluded,

"What?" Brennan begged to disagree, only making the worse of the situation, "I didn't…"

"Yes, but your action speaks louder than your words, Bren. For the past days, right after that appointment with Sweets that took a whole day, you came back to Limbo. Yesterday, I tried to talk Booth into talking to you—he refused."

Brennan sighed in defeat, "Booth asked for a relationship," she blurted out to her best friend, and collapsed back onto her office chair.

It was obvious that Angela hadn't expected what Brennan threw at her. She remained speechless for a long time; coming to terms with reality was a bit surprising that she thought. "Wait, what?"

Literal as she had always been, Brennan said: "Booth, my partner; asked for a…"

"Oh my…Brennan!"—Angela squealed, hands on her mouth to prevent herself from alarming security.

When Brennan did not flinch, she found her footing. _Booth asked for a relationship, and Brennan turned him down. Tragic, these two! _Angela thought.

"I'm sorry sweetie, really…"—she got to her feet, and did one thing that was expected of her. "Come here,"

Brennan, feeling the much needed time for comfort, accepted Angela's offer. Enveloped I her warmth, that warmth only Angela Montenegro could give to people, Brennan felt safe. That everything will be alright.

"I'm sure Booth would understand,"—Angela reassure her.

"No,"—Brennan shook her head knowingly; "I doubt that. He said he'd…move on. And I want him to do just that,"

"Sweetie, you don't." Brennan hated just how well Angela knew her. No secret was safe in the knowing heart of her best friend. And she knew, time will come, they'll find out hers. But for now, changing the topic was best.

"I have a flight for Oklahoma tomorrow at nine. I won't be long, though."

"Oklahoma?"—asked Angela, taken aback by Brennan's sudden trips. "What's your business there, Bren? You know I'm thinking, 'milk some cows', and 'tend the barn'."

"Just paying an old friend a visit,"—she lied, again. Though this time, Angela did not notice.

"Oh,"—she nodded in agreement, "Alright. Are you in for dinner?"

"No, I still have to pack for tomorrow. Maybe next time,"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

The fresh Oklahoma air lingered on her skin, the cool feel of it so welcoming.

She stood by the train station, a medium-sized duffel bag in hand, waiting for a red Ford, OK331-34, she had never seen before. Solitude always made her think; _reflect on things._ But this time, she did not appreciate the chance. It only made her look back to that very recent night outside the Hoover building.

Booth hadn't called since. They hadn't been given a case since, that she started to think that maybe, he started solving crimes on his own…that he proved her right about _moving on…_

Just as the unpleasant thoughts came flooding in, a car that fit the description honked her way, and she was grateful.

"Hop in, Tempe!"—Margaret, Brennan's cousin, waved from inside the car.

She sighed in relief, and settled herself on the front seat. "Hey Maggie,"

"This wasn't one of those carefully planned visits, right? Cause you'd normally call, weeks prior to your flight…" The usual Margaret, and Brennan couldn't do anything but let her be. She went on, and on…and on…

"…this time though, I thought something must be going on that made you fly in here without prior notice. Well you texted me yesterday, and that's it…"

"Margaret, please…" Brennan shushed her, in the politest way possible. "I am going to tell you everything as soon as we reach Checotah. I promise, and for the meantime, we can talk about something else."

Margaret put her musings to a stop, and went for the one person Brennan would want to really talk about.

"Hmm, Louise won the regional science investigatory fair,"—she said, and her heart warmed in the way Brennan's eyes lit up at the mention of the girl. "…and she wowed the judges at how advanced she is. She insisted on handling both the investigatory and math bee, and well—she won both."

A smile crept across her mouth, "That is pretty impressive,"

"You bet, huh? I say it's hardcore."—Maggie complimented. Brennan kept a proud smile on her mouth for a while, before they fell into an eerie silence. It was about time for the serious part of the story… "She misses you. A lot, actually…she writes you letters every day, though I told her to keep them until you come. I told her she can't send letters to you at the moment, because of the _situation._"

"Does she understand?"—Brennan asked worriedly.

Margaret chuckled, "She's smart. She has it all figured out."

_**...flashback…**_

"_If ever something happens to me, run. Don't let them get to you. It's okay for me to leave as long as you survive. I love you. Don't let them find out that you were once a part of me. In truth, you will always be. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for our baby. I love you."—the tears ceased to leave her glands as she read through the letter. _

_This can't be true…No…this can't be._

_There was no mention of her name in the letter, yet irrationally, she knew it was for her. _

_The first thing she did, was turn on the news channel. _

_It was all over the news...Music maestro…Andrew Grain…dead…murdered…shot to the head…dead on arrival…_

_Her brain did not want to believe what her ears had been hearing…_

_Closed off her rational self to deny something that was true…_

_Andrew's dead. _

_Suspects…unknown…murder…__**Andrew Grain.**_

_Along the investigation, there were a couple of leads and prime suspects to the case, but not one person had been successfully convicted. In Brennan's mind, justice was not, and will never be served to his fiancé. It's all up to her to do the protecting now…_

_No more trusting others, no more depending on others. _

_Brennan had to stay alive. Brennan had to keep her unborn child alive…_

…_**end of flashback… **_

"We're here,"—Margaret sang cheerfully.

Brennan froze awake from her thoughts, and looked up to her cousin's identical blue eyes.

"She must be home from school now,"—she went out of the car, and Brennan shortly followed, slumping on the weight on her shoulder.

"I can't wait to see her," Brennan sped up, and followed the red, brick pathway that led to a pretty white and blue pavilion. She smirked—Angela had no idea where she used her sketch.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Louise?" Margaret called out, while she hung her coat on the rack. Brennan stepped further into the house, amazed with its neatness, and organization. The paintings were all of abstract form, colorful, and were a lovely accent to the light walls.

"It's only three forty. Maybe she isn't home yet,"—Brennan justified.

"Hmm, that makes sense. Anyway, your friend, Angela is wicked cool in design,"

Brennan smiled, "She's very good,"

"Are you hungry? Mac and cheese is in the house,"—Margaret disappeared into the kitchen.

"Yeah, I'll have some,"

It felt like it had been ages since she last visited, when it was just two months. Not one second had her mind left her daughter; if she was eating right, doing what was expected of her in school, wishing sickness wouldn't come her way, and all stuffs a mother worries about. The last time she was here, the walls did not even have paint. Now, everything was fully furnished. Walls of peach, and accents of green and pink, it felt like summer paid a visit.

Picture frames sat on top of the hearth, some, the most precious moments of her life. One frame held a picture of her and Louise, five years ago. It was her little girl's fourth birthday. One was of Margaret and Louise on a trip down the lake. The other, the most recent one, Brennan and Louise's snapshot in the lawn. She inherited so much from her mother, and so little from her father. The icy blue eyes alone, _you really don't want to argue._

Then a herd of voices; bus, and a couple of grade school kids—filled the quiet lawn.

Margaret resurfaced, "Oh, she's here,"

The knob turned, and behind the big white door, appeared the most beautiful girl Brennan had ever seen. She wore a smile so sweet; one could not possibly deny her wishes. She had skin as pristine as her mother, eyes as blue, and hair as brown. She had the same adorable nose, and the same heart-warming smile.

"Hey Louise, look who's here,"—Margaret helped her with her coat and boots, as she took the time to study her guardian, who seemed to be blocking her sight of the living room.

Just like her mother, Louise did not have a knack for guessing. It was best for her to just see. Like she felt it coming, she shoved Margaret gently, and met the eyes of her mother.

"_Mom!",_—her eyes widened in surprise. After the initial shock had wind down, the enthusiastic nine year old jumped off her feet, and crashed into her mother's waiting arms.

"Hey there, princess,"—Brennan got down on her knees and held her tight, "I missed you so, so much, Louise,"

"I do too, mommy. I don't want you to leave again,"—before Brennan could stop her own tears from falling, Louise had already soaked Brennan's blouse with her own sobs, _the sobs that twisted and crushed their hearts._

"I'm so sorry, Louise,"—Brennan comforted her as she was comforting herself, "This will all be over someday, I promise,"

"What if it doesn't?"—she pulled away, and looked to the identical blue orb. "I want to be with you all the time,"

Brennan hated to admit, but Louise might be right, too. _But, no…_she had to be strong and hopeful for her daughter. "This will be over. And when it ends, we can be together. Like we're supposed to be,"—she shoved the strands of hair that bothered Louise's face, and wiped her tears with her thumbs. "I love you, so much."

"I love you too, mom,"

"Mac and cheese, everyone?"—Margaret offered, and the sweet scent of food filled their nostrils. They couldn't resist.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Second chapter is up :) Leave your reviews!

I hope you like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

It had been the longest day of his life. No, it had been the _longest week of his life._ The mountains of paper work designated on his desk did not seem to make any progress, although he had some kind of buried himself in his office all day; and his back hurt so badly. And he missed _her…_

_He missed her more than anything. _

He used to pick her up in the lab almost every day for lunch, and he could show up in her apartment anytime he wished. Now things had changed, and although it was her choice to turn their romantic relationship down, he greatly blamed himself for even letting his feelings to the surface. Now he couldn't even call her for a quick fix for his back. And his back needed Dr. Temperance Brennan, just as much as he needed his _Bones._

He was thankful for the temporary absence of cases. That way Booth had a chance to recompose and regain his footing. Because he was certain, _**it's gonna get awkward.**_

"Agent Booth?",—Agent Shaw peeked through his door.

Startled at the sudden interruption, he turned his gaze to the only person in the room besides him. "Shaw, you need anything?"

"Well, the artist from the Jeffersonian, Miss Montenegro? She wants to speak with you,"

"Oh, Angela? Why?" _Damn it. _Angela was such a lighthearted kind of woman, but he did not wish to see her at the moment. But there was no saying 'No' to Angela. Especially when it came to Brennan.

"I'm not so sure, but she just went for the vending machine. Asked me to let you know,"

Booth sighed. "Yes, it's alright. Thank you, Agent Shaw."

The young agent left the door, and headed to wherever she was heading. As if on cue, Angela appeared, with two large sized coffees in hand.

"Hey studly,"—she greeted warmly. Booth wondered what this was all about. _Is she going to knock me out for hurting her best friend, or what?_

"Hey Ange,"—he greeted back, and started clearing his desk. "Sorry, Hacker wanted to punish me with paperwork,"

"Man, that's not so great,"—she smiled, from ear to ear, and handed the other cup to Booth. "Well, I know what happened to you two,"

It didn't come off as a surprise to him. He knew it was the only reason why she was there. "I know you do. Did Bones tell you?"

"No, she didn't mean to," She shook her head immediately; "I knew something was up. She only spared me the details. I'm not here to slap you or something."

"Oh, does this coffee have an untraceable poison?"—he mocked, and stopped when Angela did not tag along.

"I'm happy you knocked some sense into her, Booth. She's scared, but, don't give up on her. That's if you really want her. She'll come along,"—Angela reassured, and it worked on the toughest guy she had ever known. _"You'll see,"_

And with that, she got to her feet and bade her goodbye. "I have to go back to the lab, though. Cam's going to wonder what took me so long to submit that sketch for the press. I'll see you around, pretty boy,"

He nodded in return, but just as he thought she was gone, she came back with a curious fact. "She's on a flight to Oklahoma. I have no idea why, and I am not asking you to check if she's really there. Just letting you know,"

_Oklahoma? _He smiled and masked his already growing curiosity. Brennan never missed a chance to tell him where she fled, but maybe…she did not want to let him know.

"Yeah, uhm…Bones has…businesses. Thanks for keeping me in the wheel, Ange."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Night time came, and Brennan wished it hadn't. It just reminded her that in the morning, she'd have to leave her little girl again. As much as she wanted to stay—she knew she couldn't, or else her friends back in D.C are going to worry about her, and questions will be asked. It was just ten minutes past seven, and Margaret had just finished cleaning the dishes. Her cousin had been of great help though the years. Though sometimes, she wished she had the chance to be with Louise all the time—like _Margaret._

The cool breeze swept the curtains back and forth…and the stars above were much, much clearer than what could be seen in D.C. And those blissful moments up in her balcony were the most peaceful and happiest moments she could have. Whenever her daughter is around—her hope grew that it will be _alright._

"I don't understand why the girls in school pick on me,"—her frail, husky voice cut through the silence. "Maybe because they're very, very pretty,"

Brennan craned her neck sideways, so she was face to face with her little girl, "They may be pretty but you are _beautiful_,"—she gave a smile so contagious.

"I don't really care, mom."—Louise grinned cockily, "They don't have forensic anthropology mommies, and I do. And that's pretty _cool. _When I grow up? I want to be just like you,"

Brennan's heart swelled…_metaphorically. _"You do?"

"Yeah, I do. So I can work at the Jeffersonian; we'll eat lunch together, and then live in the same home, work together all day long. Always together,"

Times like this Brennan wished they were one of those normal families which bad things never come their ways. So she wouldn't have had to hide. She choked back her tears, preventing them from falling down her cheeks, and said, "Sounds like a plan, Louise."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Two days later…**

They had to survive this…they had to overcome this part, and go back to the Booth and Brennan they used to know. So when Booth called her for lunch, she agreed; it'll be the only way to show him that she's okay. But the more she thought about it, the more uneasy she became. It was as if the words on her screen were juggling and tumbling; she couldn't even finish a damn chapter for her novel. Brennan glanced at her desk clock—_ugh, fifteen minutes?_

"Dr. Brennan?"

Startled, she turned to see who it was. Standing by the glass door of her office was her grad-student, Wendell Bray.

"Mr. Bray, you need anything?"

He stepped further into the room, "Well I was wondering if you could write a letter of recommendation for me? It will be of great help, Dr. Brennan,"

"Oh,"—she took a short moment to consider, and nodded—"of course. I'll just hand it over tomorrow,"

"Hey Bones, oh hey Wendell, what's up man?" Booth came in a surprise, and there was something in him that was a little off, even Wendell could tell. If Brennan had people skills as good as Angela, she would've guessed that he was trying too hard to hide his own uncertainty.

"Missed you at practice last night, Agent Booth. Well I'm just heading out. Thanks again Dr. Brennan,"—he bade goodbye, and left two awkward people in his wake.

Neither had imagined how strange it would be, and both had seemed to make a pause out of the situation.

It was Brennan who broke the growing ice, "Why do I feel like we have important matters to discuss over lunch?"

"Yeah, I guess,"

"But I'd rather not talk about it today, if that's alright."—she would've said, _'because I just got back, and my mind is preoccupied about my daughter._

Booth did not protest; it was what he needed too. "Of course, Bones. No problem,"

The drive to the diner had been a tad bit quiet. She managed to continuously scan through her phone and avoided his knowing gaze; Booth always knew when there's something he did not know. Though his fight or flight instincts told him not to push it…_not this time._

"Busy there, Bones?"

She looked up, "Kind of,"

It was strange for short, little words to come out of her mouth. "Look Bones,"—he'd had enough, and put the car into a halt on the side of the road. Brennan feigned shock not knowing what would happen next.

"I'm sorry if this is getting too awkward,"

She relaxed a bit; a teeny, tiny bit. "We'll get through this,"

Her words seemed to have a magical effect on him; He always believed whatever scientific crap or emotional tidbits she said. Always believed her, whether it was to make him feel better, or worse. "I know,"

The drive went on, the air filled with a comfortable silence.

"I came across a case file today. It's pretty sad, and…tragic."

Brennan wondered where that came from. But then, this was probably just Booth retelling her how his morning went. "Oh? Why's that?"

"Ten year-old girl, murdered, found three years later in a dumpsite near Virginia. The girl was raised by her mother's high school acquaintance, who turned out to be a prostitute who spends most nights selling her flesh in streets. It happened one night, and just that, another life lost,"

Brennan froze in position. It was all too close to home for him, as it was for her. The only difference it made was that, he did not know; and he probably never would.

"Sometimes I try and call Rebecca every chance I get to see if Parker's okay,"—he mumbled softly, as the car settled on the half-full parking lot. "The world's full of psychos. And I'm pretty sure my son is not an exception to their evil doings,"

She fell silent. Words eluded her mind, and it focused to the only person she could think of the moment.

"I wish Rebecca and I hadn't split. For Parker's sake, you know? I want to be there for him, even if it meant endless banters with Rebecca,"

"You're a wonderful father, and…"—she choked back her own fears, "…and I'm pretty sure Rebecca is an excellent mom. Parker is well-loved,"

Brennan thought deeper, _**Louise needs me. My daughter needs me.**_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_What do you guys think? Let me know, okay? I love hearing from you. Always an instant cheer-upper :) _

_This fic will be updated once a week to the least. If I get the chapters done, there's no reason not to post it :) so yeah, I might update once a day too._

_Peace out! Let me know what you think! Review, review :):)_


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: First of all, I am sorry if I get the timeline wrong. I don't live in the U.S and I have no idea how time works in there :) Let's just play a little pretend :)

P.S. **Brennan might have moments here where she's a little out of character. Especially the moments where she gets to be with Louise. But I am trying to keep her as in character as possible. Peace out!**

**Thanks for the reviews, alerts and faves! :) Let me know what you think. Constructive criticisms are welcome :) **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_It was dark; very dark…and cold; very, very cold. Her feet trembled at the strange tingles from the damp grass, and her skin shivered at the unknown she surely felt; but did not see. Her ears told her it was not a friendly world; it was the very opposite of it. There were cries of pain, mourning, and beating…torturing. Above all the unwanted voices, was the one she knew best; her daughter._

"_Mommy!",—her young, yet heavy laden cries rang endlessly through her mind, shattering Temperance Brennan to pieces. "Mommy, help me!"_

"_Louise?"—she responded, but it did not help ease the growing feeling of danger that surrounded her little girl. "Louise, where are you?"_

"_Mommy!",—she cried out again, but this time, the voice came from a farther location. Her daughter was slipping away…_

"_Louise!"_

"_Louise, where are you!"_

Brennan shuddered awake, and involuntarily sat up in bed, "Louise!"—she shouted, hands dropping on her chest; grimacing at the sweat she had produced. It took a moment to take in the over-all place, and a longer time to convince herself it was nothing but a nightmare.

She huffed out a heavy sigh, and got to her feet; straight to her drawer. She pulled out a plain white shirt, found immediate relief in the dry and smooth feel of the fabric.

_But that wasn't it. _A part of her continued to crumble...

Since that one afternoon at the diner when Booth shared his fear of losing his son, she shared it with him. Every night, she had the same nightmares…and she wondered whether Booth had them, too. Rationally, she would have told herself they did not mean anything. But when it came to her daughter, it's not the same thing. _My daughter needs me._

She collapsed back onto her mattress, glancing at the clock at the same time. "Five thirty one AM,"

She reached for her phone underneath the pillows, and dialed the first number that came into mind.

"Tempe?"

"Maggie, I'm sorry did I interrupt something?"

Her cousin seemed to be much livelier than Brennan. Obviously, she had already jump-started her day. It would be noon back in Oklahoma.

"No, no…did you want to talk to Louise? She just left for her friend's house down the street."

"Oh no,"—Brennan said, "I want to talk to you,"

"Go on?" Margaret encouraged.

"I want you to send Louise to D.C. in the soonest flight available."—Brennan commanded, her heart pacing at what could be the possible outcome of her action.

"Whoa, that's fast. Are you sure? Cause I can like, get a ticket from a friend right…"

"_You've been of great help, Maggie._ I owe you a lot. I understand you love Louise as much as I do, but I...I don't want to spend another moment without her,"

"Aw, Tempe, the kid's like my own daughter. But you know, that's what families are for, and you owe me a recipe for your Mac and cheese. And of course you can keep her safe; I've been waiting for you to make this decision,"

Brennan smiled, "Thanks; and please, pick first class,"

Margaret rolled her eyes, "Of course, Dr. Brennan. I'll buy her a ticket, and pack her things. I'll call you back later, okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Nine forty one, and Brennan entered the lab with a steady stride, her white Burberry trench coat helping her keep the stern, tough scientist demeanor. One freshly brewed coffee in hand; she walked past the already busy employees, and made her way straight to her office. Though to her surprise, she wasn't the first person to get there.

"There you are!" Booth exclaimed, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Booth, stop messing with my artifacts,"—she said, in a manner that reminded Booth of his high school librarian. Only, of course, Brennan was much more pleasing to look at.

"Sorry, Bones,"—he apologized, inching away from the priceless artifact on her shelf. She motioned to her desk, head down; and when Booth turned, his eyes met the saddest Brennan he had ever seen. His heart broke at the sight, "Bones, what happened?"

"What?"—she moved on to hiding her feelings, thought it did not work on him. She, " should have known by now that this man could easily read her. "I'm alright, Booth,"

"No you're not,"—he said, walking slowly towards her. "Bones,"

"Don't you have to be at the Hoover?"—he could not see her face, but he was certain that his partner was tearing up.

"Not until you're alright,"

She did not look up until Booth himself put a finger beneath her chin, and raised it gently, so they were face to face. "Bones?"

As stubborn as she had always been, she shrugged his finger away from her, and rounded her desk. "I'm good. I did not sleep well, so I might be a little grumpy today,"

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah,"—she nodded. "Just nightmares, Booth,"

"Okay, so I suppose you didn't eat anything this morning?" He asked, completely knowing the answer.

Annoyed, and at the same time, relieved at how much this man knew her, she nodded. "No, I just had a few cookies on the way,"

"Cookies? Nah, Bones. Come on, let's get some breakfast, my treat," Booth walked towards her, and grabbed her gently by the waist. For a split second, she felt alright. _Everything was going to be just fine._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Lightning fast, Margaret managed to book a flight, and pack Louise's general stuffs in an hour. Louise came home a little later, and was taken aback by the toss and turns noises from her bedroom, "Maggie?"

Footsteps fumbled down the wooden staircase, "Hey Louise, got some good news for you!"

"What? Is mom coming back?"

Margaret sighed, and descended completely. "Better than that, your mother called," she grinned, and sparks of hope built up inside the little girl. "She asked me to send you to D.C. in the soonest flight possible,"

A squeal escaped Louise's lips, and Margaret could have sworn; her eardrums broke.

"Lucky for you, I booked a flight that leaves in two hours. So I need you to help me back your best stuffs. She said not to worry about leaving some clothes behind."

"Maggie, this is amazing!"—she jumped, and ran to her bedroom as quickly as she could without injuring herself. Margaret got all her foot wears and coats, and she only bagged her best jeans, shirts and dresses into the trolley. _She's going to live with her mother. Together; always together. _

"Chop, chop sweet pea. The next flight isn't until tomorrow noon, so we better hurry,"

"I think you got it all,"—one second she was cheerful, but then it hit her. and fell silent in the next.

Louise grew up only getting to see her mother twice a month. This was her dream; live with her mother in D.C. However, she couldn't help but worry. _It's going to be different now, Louise, s_he thought to herself.

"What's wrong? You finally get to stay with your mom now, Louise,"

"Well,"—she sighed, while finalizing the things she should take with her. "First, I'm gonna miss you, a lot."

Margaret smiled, "Don't I know that?"

"I'll call twice a day, Maggie. I promise."—the younggirl raised a pinky finger. "And, secondly, I'm…I'm afraid it's not going to be how I thought it would be. We see each other twice a month or less, and it's going to be different, right?"

Margaret agreed, and she wished Louise was not smart enough to over analyze things. Something that Brennan was also prone to, "Oh dear, it's going to be amazing; yeah, a bit different, but imagine the things you can do with your mom. The things you've been dreaming of. And D.C. is a pretty place, I'm sure you'll love it there,"

Without a moment's hesitation, she crashed into her aunt's chest. "Thank you for being here, Maggie,"

"Oh Louise, you're always welcome. Now, if we must hurry?"—Margaret pulled away.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-**

Brennan had been watching the time pass, not being able to focus on a single task to get her hands on. She tried Limbo, but no…it did not work. Louise must have ridden the plane by now, and Brennan couldn't help but worry about the pilot, and how Margaret's stewardess friend was taking care of her little girl. The toll of the decision she made was starting to get on her; constantly dragging her feet to places she did not want to be, typing the wrong and ugly words in an attempt to work on her novel. Distractions would not work this time.

It was almost five, and some scientists had called it a day. Her daughter would be here in an hour or so…_what happens next?_

"Brennan? Coming out for a couple of drinks?"—Angela veered her way in, startling Brennan with her sudden presence. "Sorry if I startled you,"

"Uhm, I think I'll have to miss again. I need to pick up someone at the airport,"

Angela's face lit up, "Ooh, it's not all the time you get visitors. Who is it?"

Brennan's pulse quickened. Telling her friends was just one of the things she had to go through…and it was not going to be easy. "Uhm…" _Temperance, do you really have to lie? She'll find out. _"Angela, I uhm…"

"Sweetie, you're really scaring me."—Angela sounded off worried; it wasn't usual for Brennan to stammer and run out of words.

"I don't want to lie to you again, Ange. And you're my best friend, and you're gonna find out anyway,"

"….and?"—Angela encouraged, unknowingly holding her breath.

"I'm picking my daughter up at the airport tonight. I can't be at the Founding Fathers,"

"Oh it's…." She shrugged, but the moments of automated response cased, and the overwhelming shock sank in. _**Daughter?**_"Wait, Brennan…did I hear? Was that...oh my god, Brennan, daughter?"

"**I have a daughter, Angela."**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**


	4. Chapter 4

Alright! :) If you want to see how I like Louise to look like in this story, check my profile, there's a link there. **The picture isn't mine, I only did the editing :)**

So here's to remind you: Louise is nine, and she's as small as Parker.

Thanks for the reviews!, story alerts and faves:) Here you go, chapter four :)

Keep reviewing :) I write for joy and recreation, and also...**reviews. :D**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Please don't freak out,"—Brennan hurried over to her best friend's side, her hands ready to shut Angela's mouth if ever she decided to scream her feelings.

"Brennan? This is so out of the blue!" Angela exclaimed, half-surprised, half-excited. "Oh my god, where is she?"

"On a flight from Oklahoma,"—she answered briefly.

"Sweetie, this is…" Her hand gestures were too abstract to convey anything, "shocking, you know?"

"I'm aware, Ange. And I…I still want to keep it a secret from everybody, except you, because you're my best friend,"

"Oh, Brennan," Angela sighed, and sat comfortably on Brennan's couch. Ready for the longest conversation she was planning to have. "Why do you have to keep it a secret?"

It was now Brennan's cue to sigh, "It's a very long story, Angela, and weren't you supposed to get off for drinks?"

"Oh honey, forget the drinks. Now, can you just make me understand?"

"My daughter's father got killed when I was six months pregnant." Brennan began, and Angela's demeanor changed completely. "I was just a fresh grad then. The letter he left me said that I must run and hide—leave my life behind, and I did. His murder was never solved. I thought it was rational to begin a life and not include my child. If the people who killed Andrew get to me, my daughter will never have to die, too. So I left her to my cousin, and began my internship here…"

Emotions were all over the place; reliving those years was something she avoided. Like putting salt onto the wound; it stung. "…I only get to visit her twice a month, two days at a maximum."

Angela looked at Brennan at a whole new different level. She always understood her best friend; but now she found the right reason why Brennan had been closed off, and distant to the people around her. "Why now? Wasn't she safe in Oklahoma?"

Brennan nodded, "Yeah, but I've been thinking, if I get killed, or my daughter gets killed, although that's highly unlikely, given the circumstances that I hid her; we die not having spent Christmases, Halloweens and other holidays together. I want to be there,"—she trailed off, feeling the weight of her words finally drown her, "And I can protect her," She glanced up at her best friend, "I know it's an irrational decision,"

"Shush, Brennan…" Angela put a hand on her best friend's shoulder, "Of course it's not rational. But it's what is right, sweetie,"

"So, I should keep this a secret, right?"

"You know what I think?" She tilted her head, "I think you shouldn't. It's your child, Bren. I already love her. And you know, I'm pretty sure everybody's going to look out for her here. But whatever your decision is, I am with you."

Brennan looked away. Nine years, the only people who Louise had known that were her friends were Margaret, the person who raised her. She found it hard to trust people—but, she trusted _her _people.

"I really don't know, Ange. For now, it's just me and you,"

Angela nodded understandingly, "Okay. Like I said, I'm 100% with you."

Before silence grew back, Brennan's desk alarm clock went off, piercing their ears with high pitched bells. Brennan got to her feet, and turned it off, "I have to go, Ange,"

She gathered her things in record time, and began carelessly dropping pens and folders on the floor. Angela smirked, "Honey, slow down alright?"

"I'm sorry," Her nose crinkled in that adorable way, and made her way to the exit, "I've been waiting all day and oh…" she stopped in her tracks, and turned to Angela, peeking through the door, "would you like to come, Ange?"

Angela sprang from her seat, "Are you kidding me?"

It did not take long for the enthusiastic women to exit the grandeur doors of the Jeffersonian. In a matter of flashing seconds, they were on Brennan's car, heading their way to the airport.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Thank you, Lindsey. I loved the treats!" Louise bade goodbye to Margaret's jolly stewardess friend, who offered her countless 'free' treats throughout the flight. Finally, she landed on D.C., after long hours of anticipation, and _first class is so cool. _

Her heavy baggage tagged along, while she scanned the building for any signs for the arriving passengers.

"Hey there little girl, you seem kind of lost?"

Louise turned, and an elderly airline staff stood beside her. "Yeah, I am kind of lost. I was wondering where I'd go next."

"Oh, easy."—the woman grinned, "Straight ahead and you'll spot whoever person who's waiting for you. Make sure you get some help with the bag, alright?"

Louise smiled, "Thanks, and yeah, my mom is waiting,"

Straight ahead, she went, and felt her pulse quicken with her each step. She had a lot of 'firsts' today. First time to have ridden a plane, first time to ever step on a whole new place, and well, the first night of her life spent with her mother. She neared the exit gate, and she couldn't help but inwardly stammer with her own thoughts.

_I must be good. I must be good, I must be good._

Struggling with the heavy cart, she went on her trail, small steps all the way. She glanced at the watch that the stewardess adjusted into D.C. time; it was only seven fifty one. Anxiety took over…and began to feel weird inklings inside her. The same feeling she had whenever her mother pays a visit. Every single time, Louise worried about making the most of time. But that won't be the case now.

"Arriving passengers from Oklahoma, New York and Los Angeles, please proceed to gate three. Arriving passengers from Oklahoma, NY and LA, please proceed to gate three," The pager went off, like a buzzing alarm throughout the airport.

For a moment, Louise stopped in her tracks. There were too many gates; ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four…three. _There you go, Louise. _A few strides more and she reached the end of the gate, where she stopped to unload her backpack and trolley.

"Welcome to D.C, would you like a hotel room, little Miss?" One endorser hovered, and then they became two, then three…

"I'm sorry, I have a home here.", she reasoned, and the salesmen backed away as soon as they gathered. For the first time…it hit her. She's arrived in Washington, D.C., her new home. A light feeling came over at the thought of 'home'. It was finally beyond reach.

Then she sat on the nearest bench on the side of the unloading area, fidgeting as she waited for her mother. The air was getting colder by each passing minute, regretting having not followed Margaret's advice for thicker garments, as her stone-washed jeans and blue blouse was not keeping her warm in any way.

Brennan pulled her car on the unloading road first, before setting foot on the pavement to look for Louise. Angela followed, her heart thumping with each passing second; anticipating for her best friend's daughter.

"Honey, tell me what we're looking for so I could help,"

"I told you, Angela; my daughter," Brennan shot, and did not get the meaning of her best friend's words until a certain 'look' washed over Angela's face, "Oh, you mean, how she looks like? She's about 4ft, curly brown hair, blue eyes, and alone."

A smile crept over her mouth, "Okay," and scanned the crowd of people for any nine year olds that fit Brennan's description.

"How about that one?"—Angela suggested, and Brennan looked.

She shook her head, "No, not that one. She's about hmm, thirty five kilograms?"

"Oh okay, how about that…" Angela pointed with a pout, but when she turned; it seemed as though Brennan found the _one._

"Mommy!" the girl jumped off her seat, and dove right into Brennan. For what seemed like forever, they held each other. She did not seem to notice Angela's presence, something Angela was grateful for. She watched her best friend and her daughter, and shed a tear or two at the sight.

Brennan pulled away at arm's length, "I'm glad you made it safe, Louise."

Louise blinked away the fears she previously had, and faced the truth that she was about to start living the life she had always wanted. "First class is awesome, mom."

Brennan smirked, "Glad you enjoyed it,"

It wasn't long until Angela's stare became known to Louise.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Brennan got to her feet, and held Louise right in front of her. "Louise, this is Angela. She's a very good friend. Angela, this is Louise; Inna Louise, my daughter,"

Angela held out a hand, "Nice meeting you, Louise," and studied the girl's features, detail by detail. She was such a little Brennan. "Sweet little thing, you look like your mom a lot!"

Louise giggled, and took Angela's hand. "Yeah, we have lots in common,"

"Now let's go," Brennan facilitated, and picked up Louise's backpack, while Angela lent a hand on the trolley. "You must be freezing,"

"Not really," Louise shrugged, feeling much warmer than before her mother came into picture.

Just when they were a few steps away from Brennan's car, a black FBI-issue pulled over. Brennan was the first to notice, and she could have sworn he heart skipped a beat…metaphorically. But, what was there to worry about?

Then, the man she had expected to see came out, a sheepish grin on his relaxed face. As if her instincts told her, Louise hid behind her mother's back, eyeing the man cautiously. She grew up not knowing her father, and had not interacted with men that could be father figures…_this was a bit of an unfamiliar territory. _

"Hey Bones, who are you guys picking up?" he asked, unaware to the addition. He smiled on Angela's direction, "Hello, Angela,"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Like a broken track, I'll say this again: Thank you! Let me know what you think :) School starts soon. God, please deliver me from hiatus. I hate it. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, **reviewers, **and to those people who made alerts :)

I post a new chapter every night right before I sleep, because I love waking up in the morning, and anticipating every single message and favorites this story gets. :)

We have a lot of twists in the future…**Louise isn't the twist. **

**Keep reviewing :)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

"Why are you here, Booth?"

Brennan froze in position. Of course she wanted to tell him—planned on telling him.

It was as if Louise had gone invisible for a moment, even Booth's sniper skills missed her presence. Angela picked the slightest twist in Booth's face the moment Brennan asked. It was evident that he was hiding something, and whatever it was, was hurting him more than he let on.

"I have no idea. I got called in by the…" Booth stammered, his gaze dropping to the cold pavement. "…the Army,"

Brennan let out a small, "Oh,", unsure of what to think next. _Is he going back?_ The mere thought of it crushed a part of her that she was not ready to admit.

"That's great, right?"

He nodded, "Yeah, Bones."

Louise moved to Brennan's side, her curious eyes directed to her mother's.

"Bones?",—a small voice filled the icy air, making Booth look to wherever it came from. His heart jumped, when in an instant, a little girl about the size and age of his son, snuck into his partner's side, arms wrapped around Brennan timidly. His warm brown eyes locked onto the girl's clear blue; matching to the woman she was holding on to.

An air of uncomfortable silence flooded in.

Booth did not need a medical degree to know the two were related…_what is happening now? _

It was not until Brennan saw the 'look' on Booth's face that she decided it was time to tell.

"Booth, I'd like you to meet Louise; _Louise Brennan,"_

Booth's heart dropped to the ground as she spoke; only a few days ago, she turned him down. He realized that that won't be the biggest surprise his partner could throw his way. For a moment he remained stationary;

"She's my daughter,"—Brennan added, unsure whether he got a clear perception of the situation. When he did not flinched, she started to worry.

"Booth, are you okay?" she asked, and as if Louise understood the tension of the situation, broke eye contact with the man before her, and held on tighter.

The moment their gazes snapped, Booth pulled through reality. "W-what, are you…Bones, this is…"

Brennan's irrational mind kicked in, and thought what was best for the moment.

"Hey, why don't you go wait in the car with Angela? I'll be there in a bit," she unwrapped Louise's arms around her waist. She looked at Angela, who immediately gave in to the need of space from the duo.

"You'll be quick?" Louise asked softly; Brennan nodded, and watched her daughter disappear into her car.

Angela settled her bags on the back of the car, while Louise uncomfortable plunged herself onto her seat. They had just only met, but it was as if their personalities jived instantly. Louise felt comfortable being with Angela, and vice versa.

Looking over her shoulder with worried eyes, she spoke, "Who is he?"

"The man outside talking to your mom?",

Louise nodded. "That's Booth. He works for the FBI, and he's your mom's partner."

She watched, and let out a small sigh. Angela smirked, sensing the girl's concern for her mother. "Sweetie, don't worry about them. They care for each other. He won't hurt your mom,"

"Hmm,"—she nodded.

Silence grew, and Louise refrained from watching her mother. Instead, she absent-mindedly glanced at Angela, and then grabbed a small purse from her back pack. "You're an artist, right?"

"Yeah?", surprised, but grateful for the change of atmosphere, she nodded. Louise handed over a couple of photographs from the purse, and took it. "Is this your house?"

Louise nodded, "It's a shame I couldn't live there any longer. It just finished building this month. My mommy said you designed it but you didn't know,"

Angela gasped inwardly, "I did?"

"Yeah," she nodded again, a soft giggle escaping her sweet little mouth. "It's much, much prettier in person,"

"Wow, I had a lot of surprises today,"

Before the two could plunge into a small laugh, the driver's seat opened, and an infuriated Brennan came in. Though underneath the fury, was the pain, and fear. She slammed the door as she got herself settled, leaving a shocked Louise and Angela in her wake.

"Mom?",-she asked worriedly.

For a moment, Brennan stopped interacting. Louise looked back outside the car, where Booth had just left the spot where he and Brennan once spoke. In a snap of a finger, he gave a bad impression of himself to Brennan's protective daughter.

The moment she recomposed herself, she looked in the backseat, "It's okay Louise."

Angela tried not to worry the kid more, and sent a reassuring smile to Louise's direction.

The engine started, and then they were on their way to Brennan's apartment.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Booth was left without a choice.

Heart crushed, he turned away, and got into his SUV. He watched Brennan drift off and join the busy streets of Washington.

It couldn't get worse than this…

Just in time, his phone rang.

"Hello, yes, it's Booth. Right away captain,"

Afghanistan felt like it was a heartbeat away. Head throbbing from the sudden twists and turns of events, he collapsed on the steering wheel.

Only last week they were bickering, but happy.

_How did it ever come to this?_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Oh no, Brennan. She didn't!

Keep your reviews coming :) More updates and rocky roads coming your way.


End file.
